Out of New York
by SevenPinkerton
Summary: Spot Conlon is out of Brooklyn and must return, but meets some unforgettable people during his stay. (Author- Turtle)
1. Default Chapter

Introduction by Turtle Himself:  
  
Hello all of you boys and girls...  
This story was written from me to a girl who LOVES Newsies more than you can ever think of.   
I made this story for her, even though   
I never saw the movie (don't kill me...)  
Therefore... in this story you might find some unrelated stuff to Newsies.   
So pleas accept my apology I hope u will like this story   
And pleas send me some feedback:   
Shadow_knight308@yahoo.com  
Million_miles_away@theoffspring.com   
I want to dedicate this story for - 2 special girls the looks of Stacey in my story is based on the girl I love but I cant tell you who it is and the second half of the girl is Staci which I know - who I dedicate my story too.   
So Staci this is for you  
I love you girl *note by Queenie/Staci: See why I love this guy? =-)*  
And one more thing, I want to apologize for all the many variation's of the name Stacey in this story and on any other spelling problems I had... I'm not and English speaker (by language) so I think I had allot of spelling problems and I had to count on the word spelling checker so sorry   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Note- takes place in Coldwater, Michigan)  
  
  
It was winter time, every thing was covered with water it just stopped raining an hour ago and it was very cold out side   
But I didn't had any choice to go out I had to make some money  
Tha head line on tha paper I was holding said some thing about a murder of a kid next to tha Franklin School Bridge  
Since I wasn't in Brooklyn any more I had to start some where and I had no money eitha so goin out and try to sell a paper or two was a risk I had to take   
I didn't really read any of tha paper cept that head line It was too cold and I wasn't feeling like it my hands where freezing and it started to hoit holding tha paper   
Suddenly I noticed that snow has started to fall so I gave up and started walkin towards tha high school at 3rd ward where I was stain -I arrived here 2 weeks ago and they gave me there some blankets and some hot soup and bread it sucked but I didn't had any where else to go   
I almost got there when I noticed her   
She was riding pretty fast and she passed right by me she looked back at me and smiled, at me   
I noticed her co's she was tha only poisen which is stupid enough to be out in tha cold like I was, I couldn't not wonder where she is heading to, but I couldn't go after her eitha co's I was too tiered and cold and wet and I had to seek shelter from tha snow which was goin down now twice has fast has before and tha cars where already covered with sick snow It was too cold I dropped tha paper co's I couldn't hold it any more and I didn't care   
I started walkin slower and slower until I fell and fainted   
When I wowk up I was already at tha lodging house covered with a blanket  
Suddenly I hoid  
"Hey he's awake!"   
I struggled to get up and I looked around and noticed it was already dark out side and I noticed some other kids sitting in em beds and laughing and playing cards than I saw tom coming towards me...   
Tom was tha guy who helped me around here   
He has black hair and he's always wearing this blue vest on him-school like but with no patch   
I think he was rich once and for some reason ran away   
He's also tha guy who is in charge on em kids and this place I was stayin at  
There was no doubt at all that he's tha kid with most stuff and money here. He helps kids in trouble and helps them to get some money to pass tha day and get some education he was tha one who gave me tha papers- ofcoise I volunteered...  
I said IM sorry for loosin them he said "don't b.... It dussnt really matter now what where u thinking goin out on a day like this?"  
"U where half dead when we found u - good thing we did too"  
"How did u find me any way"? - I asked  
" It was a fluke actually, we where running towards where u where suposda stand and one of us just fell on u by accident"  
I drank some of tha soup tom brought me and asked  
"Hey man thnx for comin after me "  
"No prob dude, and don't feel sorry for tha papers ya lost they warrant any good unles you wanted to sleep on them any way they where already soaked when we found ya and warrant any good"  
I said "ok if you say so, ill catch ya later I think IM goin to take a walk out side I feel better now"   
He answered "okay man just don't get far there was a murder and the murderer hasn't been caught-yet, didn't you read the papers?"   
I said "don't worry" and headed towards tha door  
Soon has I walked out side I was feeling allot better it was cold but the air was fresh and this time I was more equipped for it with some gloves and a hat that I had from Brooklyn   
I was feelin really bad I hate being dependent on people I really wanted to sell those papers so I could b on my way to back to Brooklyn as soon has possible I miss all tha guys and like I already said I hate being dependent on some one else   
After awhile of walkin I decided to go back to tha ware house it was really cold and I felt like goin to sleep   
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
Tha next day I wowk up and went to find tom   
Anotha kid told me he went outside to tha principal office to see if he can get some free places at the school for some kids (tha lodging house was right next to tha high school)   
I never went in to tha school building itself before co's I didn't really knew any one there and didn't really felt like it   
And I hate school any ways   
I went in it was really warm in there because of tha school's heater  
I started walkin in tha halls' to c if I can find tha principals' office It was really quiet and tha halls where really empty has I was walkin by I hoid a bell starts to ring out loud than lots of kids came running out of class lots of them didn't really notice me and some of them where just starring at me probably because I was warring rugged clothes  
Passing through them I could hear some kids talkin on the murderer and one of em said it was a snow man   
I asked a kid what is tha way to tha principals office and he answered and I started walkin towards he's office  
On my way I noticed that 3 guys wearing leather jackets, and some black jeans or leather pans and they where lookin at me and one of them was pointing at me and they all closed there lockers and started walkin towards me.  
1 of them was there leader - so it seemed and he whispered some thing to the other 2 guys .  
I hoped I could just go pass right by them I was wrong...  
Soon has I passed em I felt 2 of them guys garbing me   
They started pullin me through tha hall   
I could here some otha kids laughing and pointing   
They dragged me through tha corridor until they reached a turn which was some how more distanced from the other kids it was empty but I could still c some kids goin across tha hall   
They let me go and tha biggest one said   
"hey stupid what are you doin here? How come I never saw u here before?"  
I said" that none of Ur damn business "  
He said "ho really?" I said "yeah now leave me alone or else ..."  
He laughed and said "or else what?"   
"or else ill soak ya!"   
He laughed some more and then totally by surprised he punched me in tha jaw, I fell down on my knees with one head holding my jaw and another on the floor  
Then tha otha 2 guys started kickin me in tha ribs   
than they stopped and one of em said "is he alive?"  
pain fully I tried to get up  
and punched the leader right in tha balls has hard has I could he fell down and screamed like alil goil   
And then tha other one said "I guess so"- laughing  
There leader said "common hold that sob up for me will ya?"  
they both grabbed me in my arms and I couldn't get loose   
tha leader started hitting me and punching me   
Suddenly I hoid this most cutest sweetest, feminine voice I ever hoid, shouting   
"Hey what are you doin!!!, let him go !!! "  
The leader seemed embarrassed and confused but still answered "why should I?"  
and continued punching me , I closed my eyes and just listened  
the goil shouted "come on josh!!! Leave him alone!!!!"  
he stopped hitting me for a sec and said "Ur lucky kid, common lets go"  
they throwed me down on tha floor and I hoid em walk away  
the girl sat down on her knees next to me and asked  
"are you ok?"  
I answered "couldn't b better"  
She said - "good thing I came in time to stop them, it could have been allot worse"  
I said (while me eyes are still closed ) "what did they want from me any way???"  
She said " I don't know what happened to him usually he's really nice but when ever he is next to he's friends he acts like a real jerk "  
I opened my eyes and I saw her   
She was tha same goil I saw just tha otha day but this time I could really see her , she was amazing !   
She was "snow white" and she had a brown dark short hair- not really short but till tha shoulders   
She had great eye's and amazing lips she was very beautiful  
And when she stepped back and I saw her whole body she was even much more beautiful   
She helped me up and smiled at me (tha most cutest smile u can ever think off) and said "hey arrant u tha kid I saw just tha otha day?"  
I said "yeah"  
She said "good I was afraid u'd freeze to death, why where ya out there in a weather like this any way?"  
I told her "just wondering , IM kinda new here" Than I hoid the school bell ring again she smiled at me "are you sure your ok?, I have a history test and I really don't want to b late"  
I said "yeah IM ok thanks for comin and stopin these guys " she told me "don't mention it " and started walkin away towards tha main hall.  
I staid there leaning against tha wall feeling tha pain and just beein dizzy and amazed from tha beautiful goil   
I spitted some blood and wiped it with my hand I smiled to my self and started walkin out side   
It was snowing again I took some snow and cleaned my hands and face from the blood and started walkin towards tha lodging house.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
The next day I woke up and immediately ran to tom to pick up some news paper's to make my self some more small money   
I tulk a bunch and started walkin towards my usual spot   
It was much brighter and warmer today than last day it wasn't raining and the sun was out and there where much more people out on the streets I felt good and lucky today  
While waiting for some one to want to get a newspaper I started goin through it.  
There wasn't any thing interesting on it, cept I read that there was no lead yet on tha mysterious murderer   
I putted tha paper back in tha pile   
It tulk me an hour to cell tha remaining news papers and I got some nice tips too - maybe because people saw how I was dressed and thought I might need it.... They thought right   
I was now only few more papers away from my ride back to Brooklyn  
It was after noon and tha sun was starting to go down and it was "pinkish red" out side I stopped at one of the benches on the way and decided to sit and watch the sun set  
Suddenly I felt 2 hands blocking my view and I hoid a girl voice sayin   
"Guess who"  
I said "I donno who?"  
She said "Stacy" she laughed   
I smiled and said "hi"  
She said "beautiful, ain't it?"   
  
I said "yeah, amazing"  
Than there was a small silence for about five mins   
Than Stacy said "what's ur name any way?"  
I said "spot" - she laughed  
"Just spot?"  
I said "yeah just spot"  
"What's ur real name?"  
I smiled "no way IM goin to tell ya I never tell any one!"  
Stacy said "0k but u will have to some day"  
I said "we'l c "  
I didn't knew at that time what exactly I feel about Stacy  
But I definitely knew she is one of the most amazing goils I ever seen in my intyre life, I didn't want to make a bad impression by shutin up so I continued:  
"How come u where out side in tha cold tha otha day?"  
Stacy said " I was at my friend's house - Stacy"  
I said: "ain't you Stacy?"  
She smiled and said "yeah dummy but she's Stacy too"  
I said" ho ok"  
Stacy said "and how come you where out side?"  
I felt embarrassed but I didn't wanted to lie to her I started liking her more and more, I said" I was hopin to cell some news paper's. ise well emmm... pepa boy "  
She laughed "are you nutz?!? At a weather like this?"  
I started laughing too "I guess Ur right! pretty stupid"  
We both laughed some more   
Than I said "it just... I really have to get some money"  
She interrupted me and said "hooooooo sorry its just IM already 10 mins late I didn't notice the time my parents must b waiting for me..."  
I said "ok than ill catch ya laters?"  
Stacy said "say emmm spot do you mind uaaa walkin me home?, ya know with all the killin and stuff that's goin on around my parents must b really worrird"  
I smiled and said "yeah sure no problem"   
I noticed it was already after sun set and was kinda dark  
And it was much colder than before  
Has we started walkin I noticed she was alil cold so I offered her my jacket I said" its not much but that all I got"   
She said thnx and smiled  
I was cold too but I didn't mind, not has long has I knew Stacy is feeling warm and comfortable   
While walkin she started "So u where sayin ?"  
"I was sayin?"  
"yeah, u said u really gotsa get some money "  
"ho yeah what about it?"  
"why do u need tha money I mean, u can just get adopted or some thing "  
I laughed and said" yeah right! And I don't need it any way ise already gots me a family, that's why I need tha money actually ...   
I wanna get back to Brooklyn "  
Stacy asked "and Ur family is there?"  
"yeah sort of"  
"what do u mean?"  
"I mean that they aren't real family but they are my friends they're like family"  
"what is it u do there? "  
"sort of the same thing I do here ", I smiled "cept that here IM not in charge of every thing while there I am" , I smiled again   
she laughed "sooo u run a gang ?"  
I laughed too "I know I know it sounds like it but actually its ain't like that we like offer shelter for kids with problems and we get money by selling news papers . the problem is that well.. there are some otha groups over there too "  
Stacy said "sooo Ur just abunch of peeps having fun ha?"   
I said "yeah some thing like that"  
There was silence for about half tha block   
I didn't really wanted to say some thing because I was kinda embarrassed for the first time in my life about who I am and how I live since that girl seemed so special to me it was a weird feeling for me , definitely the first  
She started askin me if I like movies and which one is my best and stuff like that  
We kept makin some laughs and we chatted on casual stuff until we reached her house   
It was a big tow storage house which seamed really nice  
She picked her pockets and tulk out a50 dollars bill and said here... go to Brooklyn, newsie boy and she smiled  
I pushed her hand away and told her "nope sorry no way, I never take the easy way , and any ways I got enough money any how  
Thnx any way stace"  
She smiled again and said "soo I guess this is goodbye than "  
"yeah I cant wait till ill get on my way I really miss home"  
I hope I could c ya laters" - she said  
"Me too cya goil"  
We both smiled and she started runin down to her house I could hear her parents welcoming her and that they where worrird and than I started walkin   
It was all dark and I was feelin great   
Not only co's I got to meet this great goil it was allso because I finally had enough money to go back home- to Brooklyn   
I started walkin and looked at my old fashioned gold watch I got on my way at Canada, it was the only thing left from me grandpa   
After about anotha 10 minuets, I felt some thing really hard hitting me right on my back just next to my right shoulder   
I fell on the ground and than I saw it a one meter long wooden baseball bat...   
I wasn't surprised at all when I saw that the guy holdin it had a black jacket and leather pans , I didn't c he's face but I didn't need to, I knew only one man wearing some thing like that, josh  
This time he was alone but I couldn't do nutin co's I was on the ground   
Than he started kickin me and punchin me some more  
I tried to get up and I got hit on the head with he's baseball bat and I hoid only "nighty night" than every thing became a blur and I closed my eyes   
When I wowk up I had the biggest head ache ever, I didn't know how much time I was passed out, I hardly got up,  
at foist it was hard to breath but I got it ok,  
after wards I spitted some blood and wiped my lips with my sleeve and spitted some more blood  
I started limping towards the lodging house and it really hurt it was very hard after 5 minutes I noticed that some thing is wrong   
I putted my hands in side my pockets and swallowed hard   
My money all 300 bucks food and travel money I was gathering on my way and my grandpa's watch where missing  
I was angry only on the fact I lost the watch I fell down on the side on a pile of soft snow it hurted on my leg but I didn't care   
I lied back and relaxed and immediately started to think of a way how to get my watch back...  
I lost my contions again and fell asleep   
I wowk up I could see there was light out side and that the sun is definitely up I hoid from far some kids talkin and heading my way   
I crawled behind abig pile of snow and next to a tree   
And waited   
While they passed I could hear them talk   
It was definitely Stacy  
She was so beautiful she was wearing this blue jeans which where big and baggy and a purple shirt  
The otha goil was alitle taller and she had a blond-brown hair she was definitely less beauty full than Stacy and she was wearing military style white blue and dark blue pans and a black coat over a white shirt with a strawberry on it  
They boath had sweet voices   
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
I could hear them talk about me! ... I smiled to my self  
I hoid Stacy sayin  
"but hey don't tell josh ok? If he will know he might try to beat him up again"  
than I hoid the other girl sayin   
"he really hitted josh soo hard in the balls???"  
And they boath started laughing  
than another guy came   
wearing some blue jeans and a black shirt with a blue coat   
Stacy shouted "hey squirrel" and he yelled back "hey Stacy hi Stacy"  
And they all kept on walkin until I hoid only distanced laughs and whispery sounds   
I got up and started to walk towards the lodging house again   
When I got there I could see that every one was rushing and runin all over the place  
I grabbed Jonathan and asked him what's goin on-Jonathan was just some kid  
He said there was another murder and that papers are getting sold really fast and twice has much has before  
"What's so special bout this murder?, last one there wasn't such a fuss" - I said  
He answered- "yeah but this time there is a suspect"  
And off to than he ran grab some papers and go out side  
I didn't really care because I was kinda feelin down for the money I lost and the gold watch  
I grabbed a paper and started reading the headline  
The head lines didn't say nothin on the suspect so I kept on reading the whole story   
This time the victim was a 15yr old kid named Jason Parker  
It was written that the eye witness said the murderer was wearing black cloths and had a strange hair cut and that he was tall   
The local police says it's a young man named Josh Johnson  
It also said he is known to the police because of some minor affence   
Reading on I saw that apparently Jason Parker was some reach kid with reach parents who offers a 5000$ reward to find the guy who murdered their son  
I gave the paper back to some kid who seemed to need it and I went to my bed   
I fell asleep and wowk up 5 hours later   
It was pinkish again and I saw that every one was having there dinner I toulk my self a bowl of hot soup and a peace of bread  
I wasn't feelin well... may be its because I was sleeping out side when its 3 degrees under the minus and that I was all beat up  
- I smiled to my self  
And set down next to tom and some otha guys  
"Wuz up?" tom said  
"Ok I guess"  
"What happened to you?" He asked - he was more makin fun on me I said "I had a really nasty fall last day I slipped really hard on some ice and got bumped in to a street pall "  
Every one on the table immediately start laughing really loud I was feelin really embarrassed not because they where makin fun I didn't really care but ... I never loose at fights I have to go and find that damn josh and beat him up actually that's a great Idea than I could not just revenge that bastardos and I will get 5000 bucks and I could get every one some new cloths or atlas tons of food  
Suddenly when they all calmed down tom said  
"So how many newspapers did ya sell today any ways?"  
I said "none"  
"None?!? how come"  
"I was sleeping"  
every one started laughing at me again I got tiered of it and toulk my soup bowl and bread and went to sit out side  
I went to the nearest bench and sat down to eat my dinner,  
It was cold - the dinner and the weather, but I didn't care I was now thinkin only bout how I can catch josh and what to do with the money   
I noticed I can see the big clock above the playground at the school it was already 6:00pm suddenly I hoid some one shouting   
"hey you"   
I looked and saw Stacy my heart started rushing and was feelin warm in all this cold  
She was now wearing a pinkish sweater over her cloths which I described before   
I said "hi"  
She said "hey what's that is that dinner?"  
I said "yeah" I was feelin embarrassed  
She said "common that's ain't no dinner, come on lemmi buy you a real one"  
I said "nope no way, IM ok really"  
"Than how come Ur all battered up like that, what happened?"  
She really sounded worry which made me like her even more, after all she dusn't really know me and she's very worried bout me how caring can some one get?  
I decided to give up  
"Ya know what IM kinda starving if u'l buy me dinner ill tell ya, but ill pay ya back!"  
"Yeah right! " She laughed  
We started walkin and she asked me "sooo?, I was really surprised to see you just now, I thought you where leaving today I saw like tons of kids runin around with papers runin out really fast and I thought that u'd have enough money with today's score and ur otha money to leave already  
I said "actually ... that's kinda connected to my broosed body"  
"yeah I like the way you walk by the way " and she smiled  
I smiled back   
"Actually... I had another friendly encounter with you boy friend"  
"ooooo IM really sorry what happened???" she asked  
yes... I'm inlove (I said to myself)  
"don't b sorry for what he did but well he kinda... stole my ride money"  
I felt really strange talkin to Stacy, not because I think I'm inlove with her but because, I was never really talkin to someone like   
I am talkin with Stacy I guess she's just really special that way  
She said "I still feel bad, IL try to talk to him"  
"No pleas don't, I don't think it worse you tow fighting, IM sure u know him pretty well and he isn't like that most of the time other wise u wouldn't go out with him will ya?"  
I was really wondering at that time how can such a great goil hook up with a beast such has josh and I was really jealous of him eitha I hate jealousy! IM the greatest, people should b jealous of me!  
She answered me "ur right, I really don't know what's goin on with him lately he's acting weirder and he wont talk to me and look what he did to you "  
I said "didja read the news paper?"  
She said "yeah"  
"Do u think its really him ? "  
She answered "I don't know any more he changed allot"  
She looked really worried I decided to try and change the subject  
"so where are you takin me?"  
she said "its right there sorry that's it but I don't think there is any thing else open at this time of day"  
I looked up and saw a grocery store  
I started laughing   
She laughed too "that's the only thing which is open at this hour "  
I said "never mind then thnx anyways IM not dyeing or any thing"  
She said "hey do u want to sit?"   
"sit where ? " I asked  
"Over there" she pointed to a near by small park with some rides on it  
I said ok and we started walkin towards the park  
We set on one of the "merry go round"  
And there was silence ,  
For a few moments than she said   
"I don't know IM really worried about josh I cant figure out if its him or not, I herd lots of bad rumors which usually surrounding guy like my josh its just I never believed them before but now he's acting so different IM really afraid that it might be him "  
She kept talkin on josh for another 15 minutes saying all sorts of stuff about him  
I listened but not all the time I was busy fallen inlove with that girl has much has I didn't really wanna hear how great she thinks that this guy who beat me up with a baseball bat is soo great but I didn't want to stop her eitha because I felt she only needs someone to talk with some one that would under stand and actually usually IM very understanding its just that guy beated me up with abase ball bat! Until I will see it in my own eyes I'll never believe he's soo great  
Suddenly after the 15 minuets she was talkin on josh we hoid a voice comin from the grocery store   
I saw a notha goil waving towards us   
Stacy suddenly got up and said   
"Ho its Stacy sorry spot I gotta run thnx for listening"  
I said "my pleasure Stacy" and saw her runin towards Stacy (while being impressed from her beauty while runin)  
It was already 7:30 PM and I had noutin more to do so I decided to head back to the warehouse and take it from there  
On the way I thought on every thing Stacy told me and I donno some thing just isn't right   
This story dussnt make any sense   
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
I reached back to the ware house and immediately grabbed a paper and started goin through the info on the page   
Suddenly I felt a hand grabbing me on the shoulder  
"Hey spot"  
"Hi tom" I replied  
"Listen spot, there is some one here which I want you to meet"  
"Who? Why?"  
"Every fresh man who comes here well we team him up with another guy who is more veteran here - you know to show him how's it goin around here"  
"Do I have to?" I asked  
"Yes sorry dude, its eitha that or eitha the street"  
"Well ok "  
"Well spot, meet Dexter, Dexter meet spot"  
"Hi Dexter " I said, actually the kid seemed alright he wasn't tall though but I was pretty much sure were the same age  
"Hey man listen. I don't like this more than u, trust me - I hate beein dependant on some one else, and I wont bug ya so don't worry"  
Ya know... I think I like this kid   
I smiled "don't worry man, I think we will get along alright"  
I immediately noticed he has a bag with IM which he seemed to keep pretty close to him   
"So tom? Where's he's bed?"  
Tom said "u have to find him one, we ran out some local kids where stealing ours I don't know why but we have now only 20 beds for 25 kids, the only reason u have one is because ur veteran and over a month here all the others are just lucky"  
"Thnx, I guess"  
"Good luck spot, cya Dexter" -tom left  
"So man put Ur stuff next to mine and lets go find you a bed"  
"Nua ua, IM not living this bag no ware"  
"Don't worry dex this is my bed and every body here knows not to get near it or else they'll loose more than a few of their stuff - trust me"  
"Well ok, if you say so"  
We boath went outside   
"So what do u have in that bag anyways?"  
"My most precious belongings- paint spray cans"  
"Paint spray cans?"  
"Yeah"  
"So Ur one of em graffiti artists?"  
"Not really, I just like to draw stuff"  
"Such has?"  
"Turtle's "  
"Turtles?"  
"Yeah smashed turtles "  
"Ho man that's sick!" I laughed   
"No it ain't. Ills have to show it to you some day I guess,.. so if Ur all strong and everybody knows not to mess with the great old spot how come Ur all bashed ?"  
"well thank you very much dex" , I smiled , "actually it was a local guy and he beat me up with a baseball bat so I think I can get a little respect for that don't you?"  
"a baseball bat?" - he started laughing real load "why would any body beat ya up with a baseball bat?"  
"actually he thought IM makin a move on he's girl friend"  
"and did you?"  
"I donno , thuogh she's real great"  
(now why the hell did I say that )  
"ok man , so if Ur just passing through how come Ur hear a month already?" he asked  
"I was planing to leave t'day actually its just the same guy with the baseball bat decided for some reason to steal my cash "  
"hooooo tough break my man "   
"yeah tell me about it , hey this looks good enough"- I pointed on a few cardboard's boxes "  
"yeah I guess it's the best we can get"  
"are they dry " I asked  
"lets go and find out " dex started walkin towards em   
"yup" he shouted to me   
I said "hey wait up dex"  
We boath toulk like 5 boxes and headed back to the ware house  
We didn't really talk on nothin on the way back just made a few laughs like hittin each other with em and stopping to throw snowballs at each otha, which was fun  
We reached the ware house and set dex he's bed and went to sleep   



	5. Chapter 5

  
  
  
Its been 2 days since I last saw Stacy  
Its stupid but I really started missin her smile  
Around 9:45pm I told Dexter that I want to go out on my own a bit because I have to think  
Call it luck call it what ever you want but 5 minutes after I went out I saw her  
She was wearing a white pans with a white shirt over it a purple sweater vest she was beauty full has always  
I started walkin towards her and I noticed she was walkin and crying, I ran to her and I grabbed her and held her tight and close   
I said  
"What's the matter girl? why are you cryin?"  
"I haven't seen josh in 3 days, and he isn't home eitha, what if some thing happened to him what if the murderer got him?"  
I said "hey come on girl don't say stuff like that IM sure he's fine  
Come on don't worry"  
I hold her for about anotha minute or so - I don't think I ever felt this good before and her smell was amazing and I loved holding her comforting her it didn't just made me feel good it was like I don't know more than that it was special I didn't want this moment to end than I finally asked "where are you heading too?"  
"Stacy's house I really felt like talkin with some one"  
"Than come on stace let me walk you there ok?"  
She said "ok sorry for wetting Ur shirt there " she smiled  
I smiled its ok- IM sorry its so dirty (I felt stupid sayin that but I had to admit IM stinkin didn't shower in over a week now)  
She kept holding my hand close to her, I loved the feeling of her soft hand even though it was cold because of the weather  
I asked her  
"When did you see him last time?"  
"It was 4 days ago after he beat ya up (she smiled), we met right after school at first it was fun but than he started askin me about you and he got mad and he was starting to act different tha usual, usually he's really cute and he was acting this time jumpy and angry its like he was a whole different man  
I noticed she had a tear goin down again   
I stopped and standed infront of her and wiped that tear with my finger (I think my heart stopped) and I said   
"Don't cry, IM sure he's fine! Come on don't worry"  
I held her again and I putted my hand through her VERRY smooth hair, until she stopped weeping again  
None of us said noutin until we reached stacy's house  
I asked "are you sure she's home? do u want me to wait with you?"  
She said, "yes IM sure thanks but don't worry thanks for walkin me"  
"Don't worry about it, it was my pleasure" (I smiled)  
She walked up to stacy's house and I headed back to the ware house  
After about 5 minuets of walking I hoid 2 voices arguing between some trees next to the road   
Fortunately I could recognize them easy!   
One of them I couldn't see very clearly but the blue vest he was wearing I could recognize any where any time - it was tom  
The second one was tall and was wearing black cloths with a "unique" hair cut - it was josh   
I toulk cover behind tow near by trees  
When I got close enough tom already started runin in to the shadows (I think it was about 10:00 PM now)   
After tom left I saw josh kicks the snow and cursing to him self he was defiantly pissed at some thing  
I sneaked up and jumped on josh kicking him to the ground  
He pushed me away with it and he got up   
He shouted "u damn peace of shit!" And ran towards me and I moved away I said "not so tuff with out Ur base ball are you?"  
"What are you talkin about?" and he ran towards me punching me right on the side of my head   
My body turned left and I used the swing to punch him on he's left side of he's head he stumbled back and I fell to the ground  
I got up quickly, "what did you do with my money and watch?"  
I ran towards him tryin to punch but he moved and pushed me to the ground I fell on a pile of snow I quickly got up, just to get kicked on my right side I fell again and while on the snow I kicked he's leg and made him fall to the snow and than I leaped on IM punching him on the jaw, he punched me back on the jaw and we started rolling in the snow trying punch each other finally I herd josh scream in pain I wondered what happened since I knew I didn't hit him (sadly) I got up and toulk one step back and I saw josh was leaning on some thing "pointy" josh said  
"Hey man do u mine a little help?"  
I wondered for a second and gave him my hand, and I helped him get up we where boath standing side by side and we where looking at tom he was lyin on the ground mostly covered with snow with a knife sticking through he's back   
He had not shirt...  
Me and josh looked at the body and looked at each other and ran screaming out of the forest and almost got ran over by passin vehicle we continued run-in together for like a minute all in fear and than we dropped on the snow and started laughing really loud and hard we almost choked to death  
Than we stopped and there was silence suddenly josh punched me right in the jaw   
I said "hey man what's that for?"  
"For knocking me to the ground back there"   
"Well ok I guess I deserved it then"  
"So it wasn't you man? beating me up with a baseball stealin all my money? And my grandpa watch?"  
"No way man, why should I do some thing like that?"  
"I donno why should u "pick" a kid and start beating him up with Ur friends over at the school?"  
"Ho come one we where just having fun, its kinda lame but I had to do it any way IM done with em 2 bozo's last day "  
Josh continued, "hey I really want to thank you, I saw once and herd 3 times how u helped Stacy I really owe you one man "  
"HO SHIT "   
"What's wrong?"  
"STACY! she's worried sick for you man u gotta meet her "  
"But she probably thinks IM the murderer like every one else "  
"No way josh, actually she is the only one that still believe Ur innocent well cept me now"  
"Thnx man... what's your name any way?"  
"Don't mention it, and my name is spot"  
"Hey spot, I saw you walk Stacy over to stacy's house and I saw what u did for her again I want to thank you for helping her, do u mind doin me this one favor?"  
"Sure what?"  
"Do u mind goin to call Stacy from Stacey's house? I don't think her parents would be happy to see a guy like me over there at her place, and well u seem... more normal although I like ur cloths "and he started laughing   
"Yeah Ur not really fashionable Ur self man" and we boath started laughing"   
I reached up to Stacey's stare way to the house and I knocked on the door her dad answered the door I asked if Stacy is there   
He said "which one" I said "any one"   
He laughed and called em boath  
Stacy (my Stacy) asked me what's goin on and I told her that I have to talk to her alone   
Stacy waited on the stairs while I was talkin with Stacy   
"Wuzup?" she asked  
"Can we trust Stacy?"  
"Yeah more than any one else"  
"Ok, I know where josh is, and I know he's ok, more than that he's ok and innocent"  
I was defiantly jealous with josh but seeing how Stacey's face "glowed" with happiness made it all worth while   
Stacy called Stacy and told me to run and lead the way   
When we got to where josh was supposed ta be waiting there was no one there   
"Stacy I swear! He was waiting right here! ya know I wont lie!"  
She said "I know spot I believe you" I hated the sound of her voice when she said that, I knew she dusn't believe me   
Than Stacy (the second one) said "HEY LOOK" there was a note stuck tree with a body piercing thingy  
"Its him it was really him" Stacy said excitedly - I felt like a completely nothin at this time I wanted to go away and leave them on there own I don't belong here- no matter how much I love her  
Than Stacy started reading the letter, it was written on a McDonalds type looking chips thingy and Josh said that he saw some one coming so he had to go and hide, but he is being framed and that he is sorry if some thing will happen to him but he has to go, and that he is sorry for leaving her like that   
Stacy called me and said  
"Can you pleas help us find him pleas?"  
I hesitated and thought for a second, what the hell am I doin what's the stupid question here she's Stacy ofcoise ill help her  
"Sure Stace, but I will go alone!" (I couldn't sound less eager)  
"Well ok, lets go back Stace"- the second Stacy said  
They boath went I staid there for another five minuets thinkin on where he might be than I hoid "Hey spot come here" - I t was josh   
"Hey man why where you hiding?"  
"I had to, I couldn't let her see me like that" actually he was really rugged with stinkin cloths and all messed up  
"So anyways who where you talkin too back there? do u know the killer?" I asked  
"Yeah, he's a friend of mine"  
"Some friend"  
"Tell me about it"  
"So why is he trying to frame you?"  
"Because I gave him up to the police once"  
"U what? why ?"  
"2 years ago we where trying to rob a 24 hours grocery store I didn't know how he got it but he had a gun and he shot the Kirk - killing him, he threw the gun at me and ran off, the cops got me and blamed me for the murder so, I decided he ain't so friendly leaving me like that so I turned him in, and another eye witness who was there at the time helped me, ofcourse all that was in a different town, that's why I came here, I guess now he wants revenge"  
"Ho ok man, so what are we supposed ta do with tom? Should we tell the cops or some thing?"  
"Are you kidding I'm wanted! tell Stacy to"  
"Ok I will, where are you goin?"   
"Hide, where do u think?"  
"Hemm ok"  
"Thnx for every thing man! " - he shouted while runnin in to the shadows  



	6. Chapter 6

  
  
The next day I woke up and tried not to step on turtle who was lying next to me on he's cardboard bed, and went to the front door  
It was more early than usual I saw there the guy who brings the papers, he said "I'm sorry about tom , are you the new guy?"I said.  
" I guess so" he than ordered 4 men and they all jumped out the truck and started to unload the papers  
"soo how's this all goin, do I have to pay you or some thing?"- I asked  
"no man the big guy pays for you the whole idea in this program is that kids like you could earn some money..."  
"ho ok"   
I called 2 otha kids that could help me take the papers inside  
The headlines where all about tom and that there was no new lead I woke turtle first so he could sell more papers than the other kids  
When every one was awake we all decided that today I will be in charge of what's goin on and tonight there will b election's and every one will choose the leader since IM the most veteran  
But I didn't care to wait some more  
I knew I had to find josh's "friend" I just didn't know how  
Suddenly it all came so clear to me   
I didn't had to wait until 6:00 PM any way because I had to wait until every one was back and I had to count how many papers where sold and that every one was ok, since the murders I ordered every one to come back before dark time and surprisingly they all showed up in time  
I finished all my work and went out on my daily night walk   
I sat on the bench where I sat with Stacy that day, and I tried to work on my plan to capture the murderer but I couldn't not think about Stacy.  
It was now around 7:00 PM it was dark already  
And I was tiered from the lack of sleep   
I decided to go back to the lodging house   
I saw today a few cars and flash lights of some teenagers who wanted the 5000 bucks reward, since it was weekend I guess they decided they could stay out late and search for the murderer  
Weekend's where the thing I hated the most at this place, I didn't had my family like every other weekend, all the newsies warrant here which made me feel very lonely  
I reached the lodging house around 7:30pm and there was that vote every one was talkin about ofcoise I was elected because I was the most veteran here, It was no surprise for no one   
I went and played some cards for 10 mins when turtle told me to turn around, it was Stacy  
It was the first time I saw her like that... she wasn't like using any make up or some beauty full cloths she had noutin but a blue jeans and some black a little torn t-shirt she was lookin like even more beautiful without all the stupid usual make up girls usual put on   
She walked over while smilin I saw a few kids lookin at her probably wondering what a girl like that doing in a place like this and that was exactly what I asked her  
"what agoil like you din in a place like this?" I asked  
she smiled and answered "I told my dad about you..."  
"...and he suggested that you might b hungry"- she continued  
"u did what?!?"  
she laughed "don't worry! Its ok he suggested that may-b you would like to come to dinner t'night around nineish?"  
"No sorry I cant I'm now in charge here on and...."  
I suddenly felt a kick on my leg and a slap on my back  
"no don't worry man we can take care of our self's"-turtle interrupted  
"yeah go on " some otha kid started shouting   
we boath smiled   
"ok than I guess IM comin over"  
"Yeah well come over at nine ill be waiting ya?"  
"Yeah ill be there"   
I had one hour to get me self-ready turtle smiled back at me and said come on  
He grabbed Jonathan on the way and they boath dragged me out   
Jonathan is kinda big and strong has much has turtle was small and didn't seem very strong   
All three of us ran until turtle stopped  
He stopped by one of the bridges and than turtle said  
"Ok now tell me the truth... since you got here..."  
"Yeah?" I asked  
"How many times did you bathe?" he continued  
"I m.... Well...emm twice"  
"Exactly" turtle had a weird grin on he's face  
Than turtle and Jonathan boath started walkin towards me   
I moved back but they boath grabbed me and took me down the way and through me in to the river  
I screamed! So hard and than I couldn't breath but after awhile the water was ofcoise still cold but I guess I got over the first shock so I dived in and washed my hair and went up to get some air  
Only to see Jonathan and turtle almost choking from laughing at me ofcoise I started splashing some water on them and they couldn't move because they where laughing I wasn't very angry at them because it was funny after all   
They through a soap at me   
I bathed and cleaned my self than I realized some thing  
"hey guys! Where the hell will I get some new cloths   
hell where can I get some new cloths at all ? all my cloths are soaked with freezing water and IM freezing I want out but well... IM naked!"   
turtle said "don't worry we have a suppress for you at the lodging house"  
"and IM supposed to go there naked?!?!?!?"  
"well I haven't thought of that" they boath started laughing again  
"naa don't worry here ya go come on out"- Jonathan said while holding a big blanket  
I ran out of the water and it was like 5 times more freezing than while I was in the water  
I grabbed the blanket and covered my self it was a little warmer  
They gave me this bag it had clothes in it  
I ran with the bad behind some bushed I stopped feeling my legs because I think they kinda froze of the snow I was steppin in   
The first thing I looked for was some underwear of coise and I took the boxer's and putted em on  
Than there where this brownish pant with like lots of pockets and they where kinda baggy but still nice  
I took em also  
Than I told this white t-shirt and putted it on and than a longer shirt which was black but had this patches from around the shoulder... not some thing like poor they came like it  
I'se never wore this kind'of cloths before and they where kinda comfortable but my legs where still freezing   
I rushed to a near by bench and putted on some sox   
And my older shoes which didn't really mach the whole thing but I didn't really care  
I started feeling my toes again  
"so guys, where did ya get the cloths?"  
"we have our contacts ya know... its not the first time IM in cold water" Jonathan said  
we where just makin fun all the way to the lodging house just some plain ol' jokes and stuff like that   
when I reached there I coamed my hair because it was all messy  
we played some cards until 9:00AM and than I said goodbye from every one and started walkin towards Stacy's house   
  



	7. Chapter 7

  
I walked down the doorway and I could feel my heart beating hard  
I pressed the door bell and waited I hoid some foot steps and than some one unlocking the door, I think it was her brother he had a blue jeans and a white t-shirt he had some spikes on   
I guesses it was her brother he was also allot taller than Stacy  
He looked down at me and said   
"Stacy Ur friend is here"  
he moved aside and let me in   
I walked in, she had a too story house and there was a rather big carpet which covered the living room floor   
The living room had a big t.v and some stereo with big speakers attached to them and some few flowers in ajar and some furniture's of course her bro told me to wait there  
So I went and sat on one of the couches  
Suddenly I herd her mom yells to Stacy  
"me and your father are leaving now ok? U tow better behave or else..."  
"don't worry mom! Trust me a little will ya?"-Stacy interrupted her  
"well ok, u know where the food is right? And Ur brother will b at he's friends place u have the number on the fridge"  
"me and your dad will be back tomorrow ok sweetie? Just promise me u wont stay here alone and you will go to Stacy's house afterwards ok???"  
"yeah don't worry mom"  
"bye honey!" her dad yelled  
"bye Stacy will cya tommow !" her mom added  
"bye mom bye dad " Stacy yelled from up stairs  
boath of her parents left   
her bro came near me and said "touch her while she doesn't want too and your dead!" he smiled than yelled towards Stace  
"Bye sis! Don't you dare touch my stuff or my computer"  
"bye bro " she shouted  
her brother left the house   
I waited some more and than she started comin down   
I'm tellin ya it was like in those movies  
First I saw her legs she had this black pans with some white thin stripes on them has she kept comin down I saw her whole body she had this white shirt with a black buttons shirt on the white shirt she didn't button it though she was lookin soo good and that's only her body  
Than I saw her face she was looking absolutely amazing!  
Her black hair falling down on her shoulders and her eyes! She had this blue underline on em which looked hypnotizing  
All this time it seemed like eternity   
I didn't notice it until she started laughing on me   
I was staring !  
I said "sorry about that"  
She smiled "that's ok , thnx" and smiled some more  
I was embarrassed and just smiled while shutting up   
"So what do u wanna do , do u mind if ill call Stacy its not every day I have a free house"  
"yeah sure why not " damn I sucked! I probably made the worst impression ever! It made me feel sorry and stupid  
she took the phone and called Stacy  
Stacy said she'd come after dinner about 30 minuets   
I panicked of course I didn't know what I'm goin to do here for the next 30 minutes alone with Stacy I felt that my hands started to sweat   
Stacy said "soo do u wanna eat there is no reason in waiting to Stacy and starving "  
"yeah ok" it was definitely new to me , feelin so unconfident next to some one  
she walked me to the kitchen there was this big wooden table in the middle of it a big white fridge and some wooden kitchen cobords she showed to the table and I sat down there was a white map on it and a tall glass with some flowers on it and a candle on it , which by the way where some also in the living room I offered to help her she said its ok and there's now need   
she through some plates over and some knife and fork  
than she tulk out from the microwave some potato's and some salad from the fridge and some broccoli thingy with cheese on it  
has she sat down she noticed I have a strange look on me face  
"wuz up?" she asked"  
"noutin... just wondering"  
"lemmie guess Ur tryin to figure out where all the meat went too don't you?"  
"well emmm yeah"  
she laughed "well I'm a veggie, "  
"ho okidays", "there's some dead animal if ya want , its in the oven"  
I laughed "naa its ok if it bother's you I could settle with vegetables"  
Has she got up she said "naa it dussnt bother me I m already used to my family eating dead animals"  
Than she reached in to the stove and took out a chicken and putted it on the table she asked me if I want one and I said yeah   
Than she putted it on my plate  
Stace asked me "so where'd ya say u where comin from?"  
"Brooklyn but now I'm on my way back from Canada"   
  
"what where you doin in Canada?"  
"I got a letter that my grandfather was sick so I had to go to meet him since I am he's last family left"   
"so what happened there?"  
"he died"  
"ho I'm sorry"  
"its ok, I only met him like 3 times in my entire life"  
"what are you goin to do now?"  
"I'm planing to go back to Brooklyn where my friends and my life are there"  
"ho ok"  
"so how was your trip any ways?... I mean cept of the fact Ur grandfather died"  
"it was ok I met some interesting people on my way but I was mostly alone through most of the time, cept that it was really boring... well till I came to cold water "  
"how come u staid here this long any ways?"  
"I ran out of money I still have along way back and I do nee to eat some thing you know"  
"so how was your meeting with your grandfather was?"  
"it was ok I could speak with him only once before he died and he left me he's gold watch it's the only thing he had left... and well lots of cash but those stinking lawyers wont let me have it before ill be 35 year old because of some stupid rule "  
she laughed "hehehe that's so stupid, hey what'd ya do with that money any way ???"  
"I don't know, I guess ill get me and my friends a bigger and better place, I'm still tryin to think of a way I could get that money sooner than that"  
"so that's it? Ur just goin to share that money?"  
"yeah I guess why not?"  
"I donno most people has a much more selfish solution for lots of money"  
" well I ain't selfish and Its more like we are all one , more than a group ,we function better that way"  
she smiled and I smiled too   
after another while that we talked about some casual stuff  
We both finished out dinner and I putted all my stuff in the dishwasher and she offered we go up to her room so I said ok   
and we left the kitchen and went up the stairs   
and in to her room  
it head a blue wall to wall carpet with this teddy bear wallpaper with a light blue background and a window with blue curtains   
"so u like blue ha?"  
She laughed "kinda its here since I was little I never changed it  
But its nice I kinda like it this way It like brings me back to being a lil kid and I like it that way its like, in my room I don't grow up and its fun "   
I smiled  
"So how did ya earn out with josh any how?"  
"Actually I always liked people like him but I never really showed it well... now I do"  
"so u like punks who like to beat up people and hang around in gangs?" I smiled  
"Well I donno I don't really always agree with him I just love he's style"  
"I hope there's more than that"  
"Yeah well of course there is... I just met him co's of that u asked me how I got to hang out with him, In the end he's really cute! And smart has much has he doesn't show it... ... I just hope he's alright I'm so worried for him he can be really stupid some times "  
"Well he seemed alright when I met him"  
"How was he when you met him was he injured or any thing?"  
"Not really...he was alright, we both found tom and talked, he knew who is the murderer"  
"But he's innocent right? I mean he didn't kill any one did he?"  
"no he's clean"  
The doorbell rang  
"It must be Stace, ill go and get her wait here"  
I waited and suddenly I herd a scream...  



	8. Chapter 8

  
I ran has hard and has fast has I could and I almost fell down the stairs when I got down I noticed that the front door is still open I ran out slamming the door   
I saw some one dragging Stacey in to the park   
And I immediately started running after them   
But because I didn't know where I am and I couldn't see nothing I lost them   
I ran back to the house I saw that Stace was standing there ringing the doorbell over and over again I stopped next to her   
And I startled her she jumped   
Has I was tryin to breath normally she asked me what happened  
And I told her   
"We where sitting in her room and there was a door bell ring and she went down to get the door she thought it was you and than I herd a scream and I ran down and went out side and I saw some one dragging her to the shadows way over there"  
she said "ho my god" and she looked really shocked   
I held her close to me and let her take it all out and I told her  
"lets get inside there's no point of us freezing to death"   
  
we got inside and set in the living room   
"I gotta find josh!, do u know where he might be hiding?"  
"no why do u need to find him ?"   
"I know he knows who the murderer is"  
"is he a partner?"  
"no he just knows him they where old friends"  
"some friend..."  
"shouldn't we call the cops?"  
"No I don't think we should," she said first of all they don't know more than we do, and they would probably see you has a suspect"  
"I hope you don't"  
she smiled "don't worry I trust you"  
I smiled back "well first of all we gotta find josh I'm sure he could help"  
"do we really have too I don't really like that guy"  
"Yeah well sorry he knows more than we do, I'm not so crazy about him my self"  
we both started to walk towards the door  
And when I opened the door josh was standing there holding he's hand up like he was just about to knock  
"Well well well, what a coincidence?" I said  
"Where's Stace?"  
"U should know" Stacy suddenly said  
"what are you talkin about "josh seemed confused  
"He tulk her" I said  
"He what?!?!?" josh really sounded surprised and there was no reason not to believe him he love's Stacy there's no reason for him to hurt her  
"calm down Stace. I don't think josh would hurt Stace, after all he loves her"  
"that son of a bitch!" josh shouted   
"I'm goin to kill him" he continued  
"not if I will get him first " I said  
Stacey laughed "cool down u guys, first of all do u have any idea where he might be?"  
josh said "I think I have an idea, can u guys keep up?"  
"sure " Stacey said  
we all started running towards the same direction that guy dragged Stace suddenly I saw this woods and we all kept running through them and I noticed that we are close to where we found tom  
and we kept running inside the woods  
than josh stooped  
I could see a weak light from in front of us  
And we all cached out breath has josh said   
"Here, it's a hunting shack, which is only open during summer  
We must get more quite here lets move in... -spot grab that stick" he showed me this big stick which was lying next to me I saw there another one and I picked it up and gave it to josh   
It felt really comfortable in my hand I thought to my self   
"let's go in" josh said  
me and Stace nodded and we both started walkin towards the shack  
has we reached the wall josh said  
"wait here ill go inside and talk to him, here take this Stacy"  
and he gave Stace he's stick  
has josh started walkin towards the door  
I said to Stace  
"listen it ain't no chauvinistic thing, but I suggest u stay here to call the cops if both of us fail"  
"that's ok, but there's no way I'm goin to just stay here and do nothing"  
"if you say so"  
I got up and looked through the window I saw the murderer   
Sitting and eating some bread and beans and Stacy sittin on a chair with her hands tied and a black bag over her head   
I saw josh get in and the murderer jumped from he's place and he pointed a gun at josh and than he smiled and started laughing  
"ho its you..."  
"yeah it's me"  
"listen they trust me now they are hiding out side u should more careful u left witnesses she had a friend over u idiot"  
"yeah well what can I do, its not like I planned this"  
well ... lets move and take em out ok?"  
"yeah lead the way" the murderer walked behind josh with he's gun forward  
I was so pissed at josh, I didn't like him anyhow but he wanted to hurt Stacey which got me allot more angry with him   
I told Stacey to look out and get ready than I looked back inside  
Has soon has josh was standing in the front door  
The murderer hit him on the head with he's pistol and josh lost he's contions and fell down on the floor  
The murderer dragged him inside and said "do u really think I'd trust you???... hey spot, is that you outside?, common I'm waiting for you lil boy"  
I sat next to Stacey and started thinkin   
"So what can we do?" I asked   
"let me look" Stacy got up and glanced through the window   
"there's a second door, ill go and open it than u will jump from behind when he will be lookin on me"  
"I never thought of that" I smiled  
"count to ten , go!" Stacey got up and ran to the second door   
I got up and ran to my door  
5...6...7...8...9... than I herd the other door getting open and I ran in  
I jumped at him and while he was lookin at Stace getin inside the room  
I made him drop he's gun and I kicked it away   
Than I said take Stace out of here ill deal with him...  
Than he punched me in the jaw and I fell down  
I got up quickly and just got up in front of him  
I saw the gun on the floor at the corner of my eye   
I looked back at the murderer and I jumped at him   
He went back and kicked me   
I got up and punched him   
Than I punched him again in the face and another in the jaw  
He moved back and kicked me again, I fell to the floor  
I got up quickly and just enough so I could get hit by the chair he threw at me, I ducked and the chair broke on the floor behind me  
I ran to him and pushed him in to the table behind him and he fell with the table and I fell on him, what gave me the advantage to start punching him in the jaw  
He kicked me over him and I rolled to the side he got up and ran for me, so I kicked one of he's legs and he tripped hard on the fallen chair  
He got up with one of the chair legs in he's hand and he threw it at me and hit me in the head and than he ran at me and knocked me to the ground I saw him goin to take some thing from behind the fallen table, it was the base ball bat  
He picked up he's base ball bat and said  
"do u recognize this punk? I thought I already killed you"  
he tulk the bat up over he's head and hit me with it, I putted my hands up in to defend my self and it hit my hand(instead of my head) I screamed in pain and fell to the floor  
"you broke my arm"  
"that's just the beginning"  
has he moved towards me I kicked he's leg and made him fall   
but he got up and just seemed more angry   
he swung he's baseball bat again and strikes me on the leg   
I shouted again "ho man my leg!"   
  
I lied on the floor I couldn't really move  
He started goin towards me again and we herd a gunshot   
And I saw a red hole in he's leg and it started bleeding he fell on the floor and dropped he's bat  
And I saw Stacy (my Stacy) standing behind him with a smokin gun   
I smiled   
"wow its soo cool! I love it!" Stacy shouted in excitement and smiled a big smile  
and than she started moving towards the murderer and she kicked he's bat away from him and aimed the gun at him   
than the second Stacy walked in the room and tulk the rope which he used to tie Stacy with and tied he's arms   
than she tulk the black bag and torn it and putted it around he's wound than Stacey told Stacy to go and call the cops   
Stacey went out side and I could hear her running  
than my Stacey got up and turned josh around and checked that he's ok   
I started to feel this "icky" taste in my mouse and saw I was bleeding I swallowed and said "emmmmm yummy" Stace smiled  
"are you ok?"  
"yeah thnx"  
"thank you for coming after me"  
"no problem girl my pleasure"  
and we both smiled   
Stace tulk my hand(the one which was working)  
and helped me get up on this other chair which was lying around  
than the murderer started  
"hooo how sweet" and started laughing at us  
Stace got up and started waklin towards him , he looked up at her and said "what are ya gonna do?"  
Stace punched him in the face and than gagged he's mouth with the bread, which was left there on the floor after the table fell over  
I smiled at the murderer has he was lookin very hopeless and ridiculous with that bread inside he's mouth   
Stace told me to take my longer shirt off and I did she tulk it and putted it under josh's head and checked again how is he doin   
That we heard some sirens and car doors closing than Stacey ran inside with 3 cops and 2 paramedics with stretcher's - 2 of them  
The first tulk josh and than me I saw Stace go on the ambulance to ride with josh, I felt really sorry like I was lonely, I guess Stacy did love josh allot I guess I was jealous with josh it made me feel really lonely, the paramedic closed the door's and I herd the vehicle start goin so I closed my eyes and tried to sleep   
When I woke up my arm and leg where   
And I looked left and I saw josh and Stacy talkin and laughing  
Than josh looked at me and said   
"hey man welcome back"  
"u have been sleepin all day!"  
"what time is it?"  
"3 PM"  
"woups"  
"so how are you doin josh?"   
  
"I'm just fine nothin but a small black out, Stacey here told me how u saved the day " -they boath smiled  
and I looked at Stacy and smiled back  
"so when could I be getting out of here?"  
"soon has u wake up " josh smiled  
"but they want to keep me here for another night for observation"  
I smiled back at him..."I like Ur dress man, much better than those black rugs u always where"  
He laughed "look who's talkin"   
We all laughed , even though it isn't that funny  
I felt bad again with Stacy and all and jealousy again, I felt ,and I was probably right that this is not my place and I should be heading back home to Brooklyn  
I said I'm sleepy and made my self a sleep after that, I could still hear Stacey and josh talkin and a couple of kisses too after I don't know how much time a nurse came in and told Stace that visiting hours are over and she has to go   
  



	9. Chapter 9

  
  
Its been a week already since I got out the hospital that day, my leg was healed already and my arm was still broken I have to wait at least another month, one good thing actually happened this week and that was when a cop came by and told me that the trial was over and he brought all my money back and my grandfather's gold watch, it made me feel better because I could go on my way back to Brooklyn now  
It was 11:00AM at a Sunday so I decided that I should leave this place  
I arranged a meeting around 5:00pm when every one round will be over because I knew the papers will sell good because of the fact the trial was over and every thing  
So I went to my bunk and just lied there for some time I didn't know how much but I was really sleepy when someone called my name I got up and looked hard and I saw three grown ups standing in the entrance of the lodging, I went to talk to them , apparently they where Jason Parker's parents who came to give me there reward, I really tried to - not take that reward but I also knew I have to because its they're way to say thnx so finally I tulk it but I really didn't want to take it I said thnx and goodbye than I went back to by bunk and I realized that the place is totally abandoned   
So I tulk a look out side and saw a bunch of kids running around so I knew every thing is ok and that the papers are selling has usual  
So I went back to my bunk and I putted the money with my other 300 bucks and I went back to sleep, it tulk me ages to fall sleep   
And I couldn't stop thinkin about Stacey, and how sad I am to leave her but, how happy I am to go back to Brooklyn and the loneliness feeling will stop and I will be in charge of every thing again, but I think that has much has I love all my friends back there the only reason which made me leave this place at the end was well I don't know what it was but I guess I felt like I don't want to leave Stacey but on the other hand... I have no place here  
Brooklyn is my home   
Turtle woke me up around 4:45pm and I saw that every one was getting in order and settling in there places  
I called Jonathan and Dexter (turtle) and I told them that I want to put Jonathan in my place, until he leaves next month and that turtle will take over from there, they agreed  
And after that I putted it up in front of every one, I knew that not all of them really agreed but no one said so, I hope they wont give them too much trouble, I went down and made sure that every one got some thing to eat and after wards me and Jonathan and turtle and some other guys played cards until 7:00pm than I said I'm leaving, I packed up all my stuff and said goodbye from every one and just left  
But I knew there is still one more person I have to go and say goodbye to  
I knocked Stacey's door and I heard some steps and than the door opened, it was Stacey  
"hi Stace"  
"hi spot"  
"how are you doin?"  
"fine thnx how's your arm doin?"   
  
"It's ok "  
"listen, here are the 5000 dollars from the Parker's, I want you to have them, I donno... give em to josh or some thing"  
"are you leaving?"-she seemed surprised  
"yeah, I got a little home sick and I really miss all the guys"  
"well goodbye man, thnx for saving me, will I ever see you again?" I felt uncomfortable, she was speaking fast and I think she was a little choked up   
"I hope so, good bye girl" I turned around and started walking   
"hey spot, you never told me Ur real name " she smiled   
I smiled back and started walkin towards her, I whispered my real name in here ear and she began laughing really hard and I say'd  
"heeeeyyyy"  
and we boath laughed "now you know why I never tell any one"  
"well goodbye man" Stacey said, again in her choke voice  
"ill be seeing ya girl"  
"hey spot" she shouted behind me , I turned around and she ran towards me and gave me a big hug, a big long hug and than she kissed me , I was shocked at first ,than I kissed her back  
she stopped and tulk one step back and we both stared at each other face and smiled   
she turned away and went back inside the house and shut the door I turned back and headed towards the bus stop.   
  
  



End file.
